


Do Me

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Blow Jobs, Coming Inside, Desk Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Kissing, Masturbation, Mean Michael, Name-Calling, Panty Kink, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, professor michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: Prompt: yooo I can’t stop thinking about Michael as a teacher. that would be so fucking hot. i’m watching Fire and Reign and him saying “Turn to page six, section one. ‘Outpost Construction’.” really did things to me oof. can you write some smut with this idea? maybe reader is in one of his classes and she talks back to him or misbehaves for fun and to make the class laugh, he tells her to stay for detention and punishes her? Maybe some spanking and stuff? 👀 only if you’re cool with writing this! 💖
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Do Me

“Oh my god, can you believe what Naomi said to him? I could NOT stop laughing.” You giggled as you turned to your friend, Sarah.

“Miss Y/LN!” A loud voice suddenly boomed from the front of the class.

Mr Langdon stood in front of his desk, arms crossed tightly over his chest, looking as pissed off as you’d ever seen him.

You slowly turned all the way back in your seat, and looked up at his frowning face, embarrassed.

“This is the 6th time I’ve had to stop class to tell you to stop talking. If it happens one more time, there will be repercussions. Understand?” He looked at you, sternly.

You nodded tensely, and he breathed out a sight of relief as he turned back to the dry-erase board. The whole class was still staring at you, and you blushed.

Mr Langdon was an incredibly attractive man, and to say that you didn’t have a tiny crush on him, would be a lie.

He had perfectly styled wavy short blond hair, and the bluest eyes you had ever seen. He could easily model for a renaissance painting if he wished.

Right now, he was wearing an expensive looking long black coat, and blood red leather gloves. You had no idea why he had chosen to teach when he was clearly rich, but you supposed maybe he was just extremely passionate about English.

You didn’t hate his class at all, in fact it was extremely fascinating to you, and he was probably one of the best professors you had ever had.

It was just extremely hard to focus.

If you weren’t chatting with your friends, or disturbing the class, you were distracted by thoughts of the man in front of you.

You recalled a particularly embarrassing moment about a week ago when you were daydreaming about getting under Mr Langdon’s desk and sucking him off while he taught the class, when you were called on for a question.

Distracted by your thoughts, not hearing his question, and having the whole class unknowingly watching you, you let out a low moan at your thoughts, broken out of your trance when the whole class started laughing.

Mr Langdon smirked at you knowingly, and said in a mocking voice, “Yes, English is very sexy.”

You were wet for the rest of the day, and immediately went home to masturbate, thinking of that stare Langdon gave you when you moaned. It was one of slight shock, smugness, and slight arousal. You were sure of it.

You were broken out of your memories by a slight vibration of your phone in your pocket, reading the message Sarah sent you.

You desperately wanted to continue your earlier conversation with her, and tell her what Jake told Naomi, but you knew if you turned around one more time Langdon was gonna kill you.

Well, maybe not actually, but it certainly wouldn’t be pretty.

Your desire to talk to your friend won over your rationality, and you subtly shifted in your chair, whispering to Sarah lowly.

“Okay, so he said that she was crazy for even thinking that, and that if he- “

“WHAT DID I JUST FUCKING SAY?!”

You whirled around in your chair to see Mr Langdon fuming at you, his blue eyes narrowed into slits from how hard he was glaring at you.

Everyone was staring at you, and you half-expected the class to let out a, “oooh,” like you were all juvenile teenagers again.

Mr Langdon continued glaring down at you, and said in a deathly unamused tone, “See me after class, Miss Y/LN.”

Oh shit. You really fucked up this time.

It was after class, and you nervously stood up, glancing back at Sarah who shot you a sympathetic glance as she grabbed her bag, and whispered, “I’ll talk to you later.”

You nodded and watched helplessly as the rest of the class filed out, done with class for the day.

You hesitantly walked up to Mr Langdon’s desk where he was organizing his papers, and asked meekly, “Uh, you wanted to speak to me, Mr Langdon?”

“Take a seat.” Mr Langdon said, obviously still angry with you.

You gulped and sat in the chair across from him, awkwardly wringing your hands together.

“You were extremely rude today, Miss Y/LN. Talking during class, and just being an overall nuisance to everyone here. I think that you deserve to be punished, don’t you agree?”

The word, “punished,” immediately caused a flood of wetness to soak your panties, and you shifted uncomfortably at your arousal. You nodded, answering his question.

Mr Langdon seemed to notice your discomfort, and smirked. “In fact…. One might say you were being a bad girl today, Miss Y/LN. A very bad girl.”

You whined at that, and he stepped out from behind his desk to circle around your chair, drawing the pads of his fingertips across your shoulders.

“Bend over the desk for me, Y/N.” He whispered in your ear, and you gasped as you realized your dirtiest fantasies were about to come true.

You scrambled up out of your chair, and obeyed his order, forehead resting against the wood of the desk.

You felt him flip your skirt up, and chuckle at how wet you already were.

Those leather covered gloves caressed the soft skin of your ass, and he mused from behind you, “So wet for me. Tell me, Y/N, are you always this wet around your professors?”

You moaned as he continued petting your ass fondly, and said, “Just you. You drive me fucking crazy.”

Mr Langdon groaned from behind you, and mumbled, “That makes two of us.”

He suddenly drew back and spanked your ass hard with the palm of his hand, and you yelped.

“Now, Y/N, I want you to count for me. Oh, and tell me what you did wrong today, and how sorry you are.”

You whined, and he spanked you again, this time harder.

“I’m not hearing any apologies or counting.” Mr Langdon mused as he rubbed your ass gently, in stark contrast to his harsh slaps.

He smacked your ass again and you cried out, “3! I’m sorry Mr Langdon!”

“And what are you sorry for, Y/N?” Spanking you again.

“4! I’m sorry for talking the whole class!”

“And being a selfish, loud little slut.”

He spanked you extra hard, and you cried out in pain and arousal, as your juices started to drip down your thigh.

“Say it,” He commanded gruffly.

“5! And being a selfish, loud little slut.”

Mr Langdon suddenly withdrew from behind you and whirled you around so you were standing in front of him.

He started to unbutton his coat, draping it over the chair, and unbuckling his pants.

Grinning at you when you stared at his now exposed cock eagerly, he shoved you down on your knees roughly, hissing, “I know exactly how you can show how sorry you are.”

You moaned as he fisted a tight hand in your hair, guiding you to his large length, and encouraging you to take him in your mouth.

You looked up at him as you started sucking him off, and he groaned, throwing his head back, “Oh, fuck yeah.”

You finally took him down all the way, choking a little, and eventually adjusting to his cock down your throat.

He started pumping in and out of your mouth, and you moaned as slick sucking sounds filled the room.

His hand continued to fist in your hair, and essentially started to drag you up and down on his cock, so you were bobbing on it like a porn star.

Thrusting faster, he grinned down at you as he face-fucked you. 

“Ohhhh, yeah. Ah, fuck, that’s my good little whore.”

You whimpered around his cock at his degradation and praise of you and hollowed out your cheeks, so you were sucking him for all your worth.

“Gonna make me fucking come, ungh,” He groaned, and pulled you off his cock harshly.

“Maybe some other time you can swallow my cum, but right now I want it in your pussy.”

You moaned as he pulled you up and threw you down onto your back on his desk, knocking the air right out of you.

He kneeled down in front of you, dragging your panties down your legs, and kissing your thighs, those azure eyes burning up at you.

Mr Langdon brought your underwear up to his face, inhaling deeply, before stuffing them in the pocket of his coat.

“Please, please, fuck me, Mr. Langdon, I can’t take it anymore!”

Mr Langdon positioned his cock between your wet folds, leaning forwards to whisper in your ear smugly.

“Call me Michael.”

He pushed into the hilt, and you moaned loudly in pleasure at how huge he was, and he moaned back in return.

“So, fucking tight, fuck.”

“Move please,” You whimpered, and he started pounding into you roughly, driving you wild.

“This enough for you?” He grunted, wrapping your legs around his waist.

“More, more, please!” You cried, actual tears streaming down your face at how fucking good it felt having him inside you.

He started jackhammering into you at a rapid pace, and you screamed, raking your nails down his back under his shirt.

“Oh fuck, OH FUCK!” You whined loudly, and he savagely grinned at you, teeth glinting in the low light of the room, looking positively feral.

“Cum for me, Y/N. CUM YOU LITTLE WHORE!” He shouted right in your face, and you squeezed your eyes tightly shut, as a wave crashed over you, no not a wave, a motherfucking tsunami.

You came with a loud scream, and nearly blacked out at how powerful it was.

He continued pounding into you, and came inside your cunt with a loud shout, the liquid warming your insides.

You collapsed back against the desk, as Michael pulled out of you with a sight, and gently kissed your lips for the first time. You kissed back, already eager for more, slipping your tongue in his mouth.

“Mhmm,” Michael groaned, looking down at you, utterly fucked out in bliss on his desk, his cum spilling out from between your thighs filthily.

He grabbed his coat, and draped it over your shoulders, guiding you up and pulling your skirt back down.

Michael grabbed his keys out of his pocket, and you looked at him, amused.

“Where are we going?”

“My place. I’m gonna fuck you in every conceivable way.”

The next day you walked into class, grinning from ear to ear, and feeling utterly fucked out.

Mr Langdon walked in a couple of minutes after you, so as not to arouse any suspicion, and you smirked at him.

“Hey,” You turned around to see Sarah nudging your shoulder. “How did it go yesterday? You never texted me.”

You resisted the urge to facepalm yourself, and said, “Oh, yeah, fuck, I’m so sorry. It went fine, just got yelled at an- “

“Umm, Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“What’s that?” Sarah said, pointing at your neck.

You looked down to see a huge bite mark imbedded into your skin and gaped at her wordlessly.

Fuck.


End file.
